Amiboshi
Amiboshi is one of the Seiryuu warriors, but he disguised himself as the Suzaku warrior Chiriko. He owns a flute which he uses as a weapon tho and he can also play normal songs on it. He works as a spy for the Seiryuu warriors. His real name is ''Bu Kutoku, ''and was born under the constellation ''neck. ''He also has a twin brother named Suboshi . Character Outline Amiboshi has lime-green hair which is pointed below, but atop his hair is unsharply streaked. He usually wears a blue toorband and has black-almost to grey eyes. He has fair skin color. In the manga, his hair is light yellow. Personality Unlike his twin brother Suboshi who is fierce and violent , Amiboshi is a peace-loving person and he even personally declares that he hates "war". Even having a rough childhood, Amiboshi is fairly kind and unboisterous. He has a very close relationship to his twin brother. He is almost always seen smiling, and he spoils his own feelings easily , and he chooses the people whom he trusts. Suboshi although accepts and understands his peaceful nature, while the twins respect each other be it beliefs or choices. Suboshi was much influenced by his peacefulness, he even said that he "should not have been forced to fight. Of all the warriors, Amiboshi is the luckiest the warriors to have been saved from his fate of dying. Abilities Amiboshi's powers are rather unique, he uses his mouth to emmit ''chi ''through his flute by channeling the chi into the flute, and the flute can emmit sounds to control the will of others . He holds the flute to his left when using his powers, but holds the flute to the right when he simply wants to play it. Amiboshi and his twin brother can communicate by writing marks on their bodies. Amiboshi seems to know a way to escape his own power, telling Miaka to cover her ears and close her eyes when he re-appears as Kai-ka and kills the Kutou soldiers violently. He can also control the time or moment when his target's lives will be taken. Amiboshi reveals in the ceremony that his powers against celestial warriors won't work on one try; and that that was the reason Amiboshi was playing the flute so frequently. Beliefs for fighting He simply fights the Suzaku warriors once before because of the childhood his brother and himself went through, their parents were both killed in the civil war. Amiboshi says that maybe if Yui is able to summon Seiryuu, peace would be restored in the land. Plot Turn-over When the Suzaku seven and Miaka attempt to summon Suzaku he uses his flute to play a melody that should kill them, however the real Chiriko appears and saves everyone. After that Amiboshi runs with Tamahome and Tasuki in close pursuit. However, Miaka tries to save him claiming that anyone who plays such beautiful music cannot be evil. While being chased he falls into a river. Miaka tries to save him by grabbing the flute he is holding, but he lets go and plummets into the water with a smile. He is believed to be dead as no one can sense his chi any longer - not even his twin. Second life However, he is somehow found by an elderly couple who take him in. It appears that he has amnesia and the couple adopt him as a son and call him Kaika. He is apparently a very good son, kind and hardworking, and when Miaka appears in the town injured while she is searching for the Shinzaho , he saves her and nurses her back to health. It soon becomes apparent that he he pretends that he does not have amnesia, however he continues to pretend that he does and that he does not recognize Miaka. He tries to convince Miaka to stay with him and perhaps even marry him, but in the end realizes that she cannot. He saves her from Tomo with the help of his twin. He tries to give his brother a forgetfulness potion so that they can live simple lives as brothers instead of as warriors, but Suboshi tricks him and forces him to take it, saying that Amiboshi is too kind and gentle for fighting and should never have been forced to be a warrior. After this Amiboshi is returned to his foster parents and continues a normal life. However, when Suboshi dies he feels a strange pang of loss, proving that they are still connected in their souls. He is the only surviving Seiryu warrior at the end of the story. Tranquil and reserved, at times he can be single-minded and merciless. Before the events of the book, he was a kind young man determined to judiciously protect his younger brother. For that reason, he was faced with a dilemma and the pain of choosing between the Seiryuu warrior and the Suzaku warriors. History The twins were born in a town wracked with war and battle. As orphans, they had to do everything needed to survive and Amiboshi decided that he didn't want anyone else to suffer the way he had. Nakago promised him that if he helped to summon Seiryuu all the suffering would end. He also convinced Amiboshi that the Suzaku seven planned to invade Kutou. Relationships Miaka Yūki Amiboshi's feelings for Miaka are vague. However, when he reappears as Kai-ka he seems to have a romantic interest in her, pleading with her to take the forgetfulness potion and remain with him as his wife. He then risks his life to save her, even knowing that her heart is still Tamahome's. Suboshi Amiboshi and his brother are very close, even though they are very different. They have a mystic bond, allowing them to experience to some extent what the other is going through. Amiboshi and Suboshi can sense one another's chi from anywhere - even between the book world and the real world - and can exchange messages by scratching their own skin. What Amiboshi carves into his skin will appear on Suboshi's as well and vice versa. Both brothers are willing to sacrifice almost anything for the happiness of the other, and both are greatly pained by the loss (or apparent loss) of the other. Musical Themes The songs Amiboshi plays on his flute are considered his themes, but he has two official theme songs, "Futatsu no Kodou" and "NOCTURNE". thumb|322px|left Navigation Category:Male Category:Celestial Warriors of Seiryuu Category:Characters